Question: Solve for $p$. $16-3p=\dfrac23p+5$ $p=$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ p $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 16-3p&=\dfrac23p+5 \\\\ 16-3p {-\dfrac23p} &= \dfrac23p+5{-\dfrac23p} &&\gray{\text{Subtract }\dfrac23p \text{ from each side.}}\\\\ -\dfrac{11}{3}p+16&=5 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ -\dfrac{11}{3}p+16{-16} &= 5{-16} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 16 from each side.}}\\\\ -\dfrac{11}{3}p &=-11 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ -\dfrac{11}{3}p\cdot\left({-\dfrac{3}{11}}\right) &= -11\cdot\left({-\dfrac{3}{11}}\right) &&\gray{\text{Multiply each side by -}\dfrac{3}{11}.}\\\\ p&=\dfrac{33}{11}\\\\\\ p &= {3} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ p= { 3 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]